


It's the Great Pumpkin Rye Mellark!

by Demona424



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona424/pseuds/Demona424
Summary: Little brothers sure can cause a lot of trouble but you just never know when it can be the good kind. Peeta loses his little brother in a Pumpkin patch but luckily Katniss is there to help him out.





	It's the Great Pumpkin Rye Mellark!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an old story I did that I completely forgot to post. Yee' be warned there lies Fluff ahead!

"Rye! Rye! Where the hell are you!" Oh my god, I lost him. He's gone forever, pretty sure he's been kidnapped, and my dad is going to kill me. 

The panic rises inside me as increasingly horrific scenarios multiple in my head of the different things that could have happened to my rambunctious little brother. Of course this would happen! With Rye, anything was possible. The task was supposed to be easy one, our father just wanted us to pick some prime pumpkins for carving and some for baking. He thought it would be a good distraction for my crazy little brother since he'd been wrecking havoc around the bakery all day, thanks to some pixie sticks that he had traded his lunch for. Who the hell knows how many he downed before we found him in the storage room like some drug addict snorting up coke.

"Come on Rye! If you just come out, I promise you won't be in trouble," I beg, but it's useless, because there is still no answer. "Argh!" I yell out in complete frustration. 

"Is everything okay?" a soft voice asks me from behind and my back stiffens at the sweet sound. God, I know that voice. Please don't tell me it's her. I turn around and my worst fear is realized. There stands Katniss Everdeen looking breathtakingly beautiful while I look like a complete lunatic. The setting sun sparkles off her chocolate hair, and I have to fight the urge to put my hands through the wispy hairs that have escaped her braid and float in the air. I on the other hand, have been pulling at my hair so much in frustration, I'm pretty sure it looks like I've stuck my finger in the electrical socket. Maybe she won't recognize me and I can go the rest of my school days hiding out in shadows.

"Oh hey, Peeta right? What's going on?" she asks with a small polite smile on her lips. Nothing too overtly friendly but just enough to be courteous. That doesn't stop my heart from beating faster because my name fell from her perfect lips.

"Umm, well, yeah, I was going to get some pumpkins for my dad and I kind of lost my brother. I have absolutely no clue where he is. Do you work here?" I can't help but blurt out the last question. I have learned the many tics of Katniss Everdeen over the last couple of months since we moved into town. It's not stalking really to observe how she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous, or how she twirls the end of her braid when in a deep conversation. But what goes on in her private life, not so much. She really doesn't talk to anybody besides Madge and that Gale (otherwise known as tall dark and perpetually brooding).

"Yeah, we own a small farm. It's amazing how much money you can rake in during pumpkin season," she answers, her eyes bright as she looks over the land. "So you lost your little brother?"

"Yeah, Rye, he's seven and always up to know good. I've just never lost him so thoroughly before. My dad is going to kill me." And there I go again pulling my hand through my already tousled hair. When I realize what I'm doing, I bring my hand down so fast it slaps against my leg awkwardly and I'm pretty sure she can see the red flush of embarrassment blooming on my cheeks.

"Prim does that to me all the time. She's such a curious little girl, she just gets distracted easily and wanders away. I'm always having to keep a sharp eye on her." Katniss pauses and stares up in the air, her forehead wrinkling adorably as she thinks for a brief moment. "You know what, she's seven too, so maybe they know each other? I have an idea," she finally says. 

Before I can ask what her idea is, she lets out a three tone whistle. She holds out a finger and stops the words on the edge of my lips, but soon enough, my unasked question is answered. Down the field comes galloping a large golden retriever. Once he gets to her, he does a little jump before she orders him to sit, and rubs him fondly under the ears.

"This is Buttercup #2. The first Buttercup was actually a cat, but the old coot died of old age two years ago and Prim was inconsolable. When dad took us to the store, she got quickly distracted by the puppies and fell instantly in love. He didn't have the heart to refuse her, so we got a dog instead."

"So why Buttercup?" I ask.

"Oh Prim, wouldn't call her anything else so who were we to question the little princess of the house?" We both let out a chuckle and when our eyes meet, heat rises to my cheeks for another reason besides embarrassment. God she's beautiful when she laughs. She breaks eye contact first, and shakes her head before bending down to the dog. 

"Buttercup, go find Prim," she ordered and the dog was off like a shot, sniffing every once in awhile before jogging in a different direction. Soon we were guided to in a small patch but peaceful patch of wooded area behind the house,. The sun was already low in the sky, so the light streamed through the trees in a way that made it look like there was fairy dust sprinkling the air. God, how I wish I had my paint brushes right now and my hands practically itch to capture this in a painting. The only option available to me is my phone camera so I fumble around until I find it wedged in my back pocked and take a few quick pictures instead. 

I am so in awe for a brief moment I forget why we we're here, but am quickly reminded with a few barks from Buttercup that startles me so much I drop my phone in a patch of mud. With a grimace I pick it up and wipe it against the front of my jeans. Buttercup dives behind a tree and sweet giggles quickly erupt, followed by, "Buttercup, noooo! You're ruining the game!" Katniss treads over to the tree and ducks behind, bringing up the hysterical little girl as Buttercup jumps on them both trying to land kisses on her favorite girls.

"Oh man! I almost had her!" Rye pops out from another tree on the left and I can't help the big sigh of relief and frustration that leaves my lips. I stomp over to him intent on yelling at him, but once I see the pout on his lips and the leaves strewn in his golden blond hair, I lose steam and a small smile curves my lips.

"Little man, you scared me to death. Didn't you hear me calling for you?" I ask.

"Well duh! Of course I did, you're super loud Peeta. But we were playing hide n' seek, it's against the rules to say something. She would have found me!" He rolls his eyes at me, and I shake my head back at him, letting out a chuckle.

"I found you anyway!" Prim interjects with pride, sticking out her tongue before letting out another giggle.

He sticks his tongue out at her and replies, "This isn't over Primrooosse! I know what! Let's go to the the corn maze and see who gets out first. I'll totally beat you!" 

Rye starts to march back towards the pumpkin fields but I am quick to grab him by his hoodie, hook him with my arm and haul him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. If he made it to that damn maze, we wouldn't leave this place until dawn. 

I give him a little pat on the bottom and let out a laugh of triumph. He tries to squirm out of my hold but he quickly realizes that he isn't going anywhere. 

"Oh no Rye. This is the end of the road for you. First of all mazes scare the crap out of me, so if you go in, you're on your own buddy, secondly dad is going to kill us as it is." He just giggles in response as I bounce him up and down a little.

"You're no fun Peeta!"

"Nope, I definitely am not," I answer before finally putting him back down on the ground and roughing up his hair.

I look over to Katniss, and her grey eyes are shimmering with laughter, her hand over her mouth trying to contain it. My heart practically beats out of my chest to see her looking so happy and knowing I was the cause, even if it was because I was dork. 

We finally make our way back to the car just as the sun begins to set behind the hills leaving the sky gloriously purple and gold. I was afraid Katniss would leave me after I found Rye, but her and Prim walk us all the way back. Every time I look over at her, she's looking shyly at me before looking away. The grin that stretches my face as I get to the car hurts my face and I struggle to tame my emotions. Be cool Mellark, do not mess this up. The cold breeze, strengthened by the low sun reminds me we really do need to be getting back and it's with a reluctant sigh that I buckle Rye into his booster seat. This is my last chance to talk to Katniss Everdeen, to get her to want to talk to me more, and for the first time in my life I feel completely tongue tied. I just can't get the words out.

"Uh, thanks for the help Katniss. I appreciate it. I owe you big. Maybe you can come by the new bakery. My dad finally got it open. I'll set you up with something real good as thanks for saving my ass." My hand twitches to the back of my head, and I rub my fingers through my curls, a nervous tick I still can't seem to get rid of, as I look at her through my eyelashes. I feel closer to a 12 year old boy then my 17 years. 

"It was no problem. Like I said, nothing I haven't had to deal with before. You don't have to give me anything. Buttercup did all the work anyway." She rubs the head of her dog fondly and I feel the burn of disappointment as my door of opportunity seems to be closing.

"Well, how about you come over anyway and I can give you some doggie baked goods. My dad has a little section especially for canines. He said it would bring in more business, I thought he was nuts, but it actually worked."

"No, we couldn't..." she starts to answer before Prim tugs her hand.

"Oh please Katniss! Buttercup is the bestest friend ever, so she deserves it. And they have yummy cupcakes there too. I know because Rye brought them in for his birthday."

Katniss smiles gently at Prim and gives her nose a little tweak, "And I'm sure you deserve a cupcake too?"

"Yup! Because I kept Rye nice and safe while we were playing hide n' seek," she beams back at Katniss and I can already tell she's starting soften.

"Okay then, I guess we'll head over to Mellarks." She turns back to me and gives me a shy smile before saying, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Great! See you then!" I inwardly cringe, my enthusiasm will definitely be my downfall. I give her a sorta half wave before forcing myself back into the car. I turn to look at her and she's already making her way back. Well, at least I'll have tomorrow to try again. With a heavy heart, I turn the key, but nothing happens. I turn the key again, but still nothing. Then I remember, fuckin Graham. He borrowed to truck to do some tailgating at the football game yesterday. He must have drained the battery and considering it's not turning over, the alternator might be out of commission to.

"Well Fuu...dgscicles," I catch up myself just in time, but Rye is a sharp one and knows better.

"You were going to say a bad word. I'm so telling dad," he says reaching over to poke me.

"If you do, I'm going to hide your Spiderman comics where you can't get to them," I answer poking him back. I hear a knock on the window and see Katniss on the other side waving at me. I roll down the window and look up at her sheepishly. Just when I thought I could get away without being totally awkward.

"Everything okay?" she asks worriedly. Poor thing, she probably thinks she'll never be able to get rid of me.

"Yeah, Murphy's Law right? Car won't start. I'm just going to call my dad. Don't worry about us, we'll just wait for him here," I try to give her a confident grin but she just shakes her head at me.

"That would be silly, come on over to the house. You can wait for him there." She doesn't even bother to hear my answer instead she opens the passenger door and helps a squirming Rye from the tall seat. He instantly runs over to Prim, both of them cheering, and before I can stop him, they're running along side Buttercup in a race to get to the house first. I'm just left in the dust to shake my head. I lean against the truck and call my dad, keeping it a short conversation while Katniss waits besides me patiently. When I hang up, I give her another shy smile and resist the urge to pull my hand through my hair again, I'm sure taking it to asylum level of crazy.

"Thanks again for your help today Katniss," I say as we make our way to their home. "I swear usually I'm not such a mess."

"I can't judge, I've had my moments. Besides, my mom would kill me if I left you guys out here. She's all about manners," she says.

"I hear you on that. Grandma Mellark is a sweetheart but if you don't hold a door open or say thank you, she's been known to slap you upside the head." We both share a chuckle and soon we are easily exchanging stories about our crazy family members. The conversation between us flows much more easily than I expect and before I know it, we've arrived at her porch. Her mom is relaxing on a porch swing with Prim cuddled to her side while Rye is in front of them gesturing enthusiastically as he's telling what I'm sure is one of his wild stories. Katniss' mother just nods patiently while she plays with Prim's hair. When she sees us, she gives us a happy wave of greeting.

"So this little rascal must belong to you," she says smiling up at me and it's easy to see where Katniss gets her beauty from.

"Yes ma'am, he's a Mellark boy alright," I answer as I tug him to me and ruffle up his hair again.

"Did you say Mellark?" You wouldn't happen to know Jayden Mellark by any chance?" she asks, sitting up a little straighter.

"Actually, that's our dad. How do you know him?" I look over to Katniss in question and she just shrugs her shoulder and shakes her head. We haven't lived in this area for long and I thought Dad was too busy getting the bakery going to make any new friends yet.

"Oh, Jack is going to love this," she says instead before yelling towards the open door. "Jack, get down here! You're never going to guess who showed up in town!" She hollers, causing my ears to ring a little bit. Her voice can definitely carry and looking at Katniss wiggling her ears, I wasn't the only one caught off guard. Loud stomps ring through the house before a towering dark-haired man fills the doorway. Although Katniss obviously inherited her dark looks from him, she definitely didn't get any of his height. He really doesn't even notice me, his eyes are mostly for his wife, and he quickly goes over to her and gives her a sweet peck on the lips.

"What's going on my love?" he asks as he leaves a gentle stroke on Prim's head.

"Katniss, introduce your new friends," there is a little light of mischievousness in her eye, and I wonder what the big deal is.

"Dad, this is Peeta Mellark and his little brother Rye," she answers just as confused.

"Mellark! You look the spitting image of Jayden at that age. While I'll be damned. Where the hell is that S.O.B?!" he exclaims. 

The timing couldn't be more perfect because up the drive comes my dad's Subaru and very shortly he climbs out with my stepmother right behind him. 

He gives me a very exuberant wave and Rye tears out from under my hands, throws himself at his dad and is soon being lifted up. My dad looks at the family on the porch, ready to give his thanks when recognition dawns on his face.

"Lily? Jack? Is that you? Well, I'll be damned!" Happiness and excitement clear on his face and it's completely contagious because soon I'm smiling along with him at this unexpected reunion.

"I already said that!" laugh Jack, "Well, get on over here and give an old pal a handshake."

"I'll do more than that, I'm bringing you into a hug," he says putting Rye down. He jumps up the stairs and the old friends are hugging and slapping each other's backs so hard, I'm sure they're going to get bruises. He then turns to Lily who has already gotten up from her seat and pulls her into a hug so tight she is lifted from the ground.

My dad then turns to his wife and pulls her over to him throwing his arm over her diminutive stature.

"Millie, come meet my old friends from my youth. Best friends since we were 10, at least. Then that bastard stole Lily right from under me. Broke my poor little heart!" My dad doesn't seem like he was too heartbroken though considering his smile is so large.

"Who's calling who old. You may be old but I'm still in my prime. And you only had a crush on her, I was man enough to actually talk to her. You snooze you lose." He slaps my dad on the shoulder one more time for good measure before offering his hand to my stepmom, "It's a pleasure sweet Millie. How did you get stuck with Mellark?"

She lets out a light laugh and kisses my dad on the cheek before answering, "Lucky I guess. My daughter Delly is best friends with Peeta so we were thrown into a lot of things together. But I'd like to think I reeled him in because of my cooking."

He returns the kiss and adding, "Oh, cooking is only third on the list, but there are kids present." She blusheds at his antics and lets out a little giggle. They have been this way for the past 10 years straight. As a teenager I feel it's my obligation to roll my eyes but inwardly I'm just happy he found someone who loves him so much, who loves all of us so much. 

"Well, come on in everyone, I think we have a lot of catching up to do. Dinner is all ready and before you ask, don't worry, I have plenty for everyone." Katniss' mom ushers us all into their cozy home and into their dining room. I make sure to sit down right next to Katniss and her shy smile is so sweet I'm taking it as a good sign.

Good to their word, our parents spend the evening talking, catching up on all that they missed, and laughing more than not. My dad told them how he ended up in Capitol City after graduation, dragging my mom with him. Clearly that did not work out too well. She eventually took off but Millie Cartwright came in and mended his broken heart. Last year, dad decided he had enough of the corporate life and city living and decided to go back to his roots as a baker, starting completely from scratch. It hasn't always been easy, but in the end, it has been good for all of us. The Everdeens had their equal share of ups and downs. Jack lost his right leg in a mining accident and if it hadn't been for Caleb Hawthorne carrying him out, he would have lost his life. The settlement from the company was good enough that Jack and Caleb were able to start up E & H Groceries and Goods in their neighborhood. It did more than just provide a new market for their area, it started a whole revival of the area. Soon other stores had popped up around them, new construction had begun, and the seam didn't look so desolate as it did before. My dad's store was one of the new businesses opening, up but he had been so busy getting it going he had not realized that his old friend was only a block away. Jack also wanted a little more room, always dreaming about owning a bit of land so he ended up buying the farm house and decided might as well make some profit by selling its produce. In this case, it happened to be pumpkins.

Although our parents conversation is interesting, and I do a fair amount listening, most of my time I concentrate on the dark haired beauty sitting next to me. Every time I get closer to her I feel like my skin vibrates. When our hands accidentally touch it leaves them trembling with the electricity that shoots up my arm. The small smiles she directs at me are a secret I want to discover. Not to mention the way her cautious grey eyes quicken to silver whenever she laughs. I thought I liked her before but each moment I get to know her a little more I fall a little harder. Too quickly dinner is over, dessert has been eaten and I'm dreading the time when we should leave. I know I'll see her at school, but who knows how we'll interact with each other then.

"Mom!" Rye bellow out, breaking the comfortable silence that had descended over the table. "Prim doesn't believe in the Great Pumpkin! But I swear it's true," his whine is more comedic than anything, and the table erupts in laughter.

"Well, Rye makes things up all the time. He's just teasing me," she answers stubbornly.

"I do not! You just don't have an imagination!" He of course emphasizes his statement by sticking out his tongue and Prim folds her skinny arms over her chest and copies him.

"I do too have imagination! I'm imagining you turning into a hamster right now, where I can put you in a plastic ball and push you around."

"Mom!" Rye protests again.

"Okay, enough you two," Lily cuts in. "How about you go out into the field for a couple of hours and see if he comes up this evening. Katniss, Peeta, can you make sure they don't get into trouble?"

"Yes ma'am," I say while Katniss answers, "Sure mom."

"Honey, if you don't see him, don't be too disappointed. You can't stay up all night and maybe he shows up much later." My stepmom kisses Rye on the head until he's giggling and squirming to get away.

"I know that mom. Geez. Come on Prim! I'll race you outside!"

"Millie, he's already gonna have to deal with the disappointment of Santa Claus," my dad says grabbing her hand.

"I don't think it's wrong fostering an active imagination," she responds pouting. As the parents start arguing their different viewpoints, I feel a soft hand land on my arm and start to tug me out of the room.

"Come on, I'm sure they're in for super long discussion now. We should catch up with the kids before we lose them again. We have some blankets in that closet we can grab to lie on," Katniss says as amusement lights her face. 

"Yeah, they can get in a lot of trouble in two minutes," I chuckle. "How come I get the feeling that the 'adults' are trying to get rid of us for awhile." Katniss laughs in agreement and I flush in pleasure that I actually caused that beautiful laugh from being funny and not embarrassing myself again.

I grab the blankets for her and gently place my hand on the small of her back. I can feel a shiver travel up her spine through the tips of my fingers. Fearing that I pushed it too far, I drop my hand, clasping it to the other behind my back and I'm not sure but I think I hear a sigh from her. 

By the time we get out there, they are chasing Buttercup around but the dog doesn't seem too sad about it. Somehow we are able to wrangle them over to to a wagon filled with hay, which Katniss pointed out was her dad's idea for "effect". We lay out the blankets over the scratchy hay, toss the kids inside and settled down. Rye and Prim wanted to cuddle next to Buttercup, so luckily I find myself once against pressed up next to Katniss. Every bit of me that is contact with her body seems to heat up, and this time I don't resist the urge to lean into her a little more. She glances up at me through long eyelashes, and I just want to bend down and kiss her lips that seem as delicious as the strawberry pie we just ate.

"You're really good with Prim," I manage to say instead of acting on what I really want to do.

"Well, it isn't hard, she's really easy to love. After my father's accident, for awhile she was the only one who could make our family smile. And you should talk, you have the patient of a saint with Rye. Most big brother's wouldn't put up with losing him in a pumpkin field," she says as she slightly pushes me with her shoulder. We're quickly knocking each other back and forth until before we're both laughing.

"I don't know, Rye is a crazy little dude but there is something about him that makes me, well.. love too. I like being his big brother. I don't know, maybe it's because he's a part of both dad and mom, I mean Millie. He connects us all. When my real mom left, Graham and I were real little. I didn't think anybody would want to love us, especially if our mom couldn't. And then here comes Millie with her mini-me Delly and she made everything happy again, she made two heartbroken kids feel wanted. I'm sorry, I've probably said too much, sometimes I don't have a filter." The red is once again back in my cheeks and I look down at Rye besides me who is actually sound asleep, unable to look at her expression. Now she really must think I'm nuts.

Instead, she gently takes my left hand in hers and gives it a squeeze but doesn't let go. I look up at her and she gives me a comforting smile and her eyes are full of understanding. "It's okay Peeta, I may have not had my mom suddenly leave us, but for awhile it felt like that. When dad was in the hospital and even afterwards, she was so worried, she could only think of him, care for him. Often I felt so alone, I felt like I had to grow up so fast. I had to take care of Prim, the house, groceries, all the little stuff that she just forgot. It was hard not to feel resentment towards her. When my dad got better, he saw it, he noticed how strained things were. He had to go to see a therapist because of the trauma of the accident, so he made us go with him. It helped. Eventually I felt like I had my mom back. When I get mad again, I just call Dr. Aurelius and he talks me through it." She stops herself and shakes her head, "Now it's my turn to be embarrassed, you probably think I'm super crazy."

I shake my head no a little bit too enthusiastically, "Hell no. Well, at least no crazier than me. You haven't seen me at my best. I mean, have you seen my hair! I haven't been able to get it to lay down since I lost Rye. I must look like some mad scientist," I say pointing to the mess. 

Katniss just chuckles at me then brings the hand that isn't still holding mine up to run her fingers through it. 

"I kinda like it this way. It's cute," she says with a little smile.

Before I can stop myself I blurt out, "I think you're cute."

"You do? Me?" she asks with wide eyes staring up at me.

"Well, no that's a lie," and when she scrunches her nose at me, I smile, and continue, might as well go all in, "I think you're beautiful. Ever since I started school, I've wanted to meet you, say something, anything, but you make me tongue-tied Katniss Everdeen."

"I do?" She looks at me doubtfully, pulling back a little bit to give me a good look. "Probably only because I'm scowling all the time. You have enough pretty girls running after you. Why would you even notice me."

"I think you're thinking of my brother, because that definitely is not me," I answer. In turn she let's out a very unlady like snort. "And I can't help but notice you." 

She opens her mouth to retort but I can't help it, I dive in and leave a soft kiss on her plump lips. When her lips don't move, I start to pull back, beyond embarrassed, but I don't go far because no sooner have I said "I'm sorry," then she's pulling me back by my wild hair to her. Our exploration isn't deep, we just taste delicately, getting to know the feel of our lips moving against each other. Her's are a little sticky from cherry chapstick, mine are a little chapped, but it's 100% amazing. 

When I pull back for a breath, I lean my forehead against hers as she explores the little hairs at the base of my neck with her slim fingers. "I've been wanting to do that all evening," I breathe out. 

Her lips lift up in a little smirk before tongue flicks out like she is tasting them. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want the same thing. When I saw you wandering around like a lost puppy in the pumpkin field you looked pretty adorable."

"Adorable, huh?" I say with my own cocky smirk.

"Shut up. Yes, adorable." She gives me a slight push, and I pull her back and kiss her a little bit more until we're once again breathless.

She pulls away only millimeters from my lips and says, "Oh crap, I forgot about the kids. Please tell me they're still asleep. My parents will kill me if we traumatize them."

I turn my head and peek over at them, but they're both sleeping soundly against Buttercup who is happily snoring away as well, legs twitching at her own doggie dreams.

"Nope, they're out cold, definitely sugar crash time. So where were we?" Just as I'm turning back to her I stop when I notice that over the trees, the moon has risen and it's heavy in the sky and almost orange looking. I have have never seen it look so big.

"Hey look at the moon, it's amazing. Damn I wish I had my phone." Katniss looks in the direction that I'm looking and when I see the awe on her face and I change my mind, she is the one who looks amazing.

"It never looks the same when you see the photo though. We'll just have to remember it I guess," she says still not turning away. 

I turn to my little brother and give him a little shake, "Hey Rye, wake up, look up over there." He rubs his eyes and squints up at the moon, and I doubt he's more than half awake. He then pushes Prim until she blinks her own sleepy eyes at him.

"See, I told you the Great Pumpkin exists." Before he's even finished, his head is back down against Buttercup and he's back in the land of dreams.

Prim smacks her lips a few times before snuggling back too and mumbles, "Okay, you're right. This time."

Katniss and I look at each other than simultaneously burst out laughing. We try to stuff it down but we completely fail to keep it contained as it bursts out even louder. As we fall against the blanket, we turn toward each other, both shaking with the leftover giggles and I love how her eyes turn silver as they shine with the mirth and the moonlight. I bring my right hand up to her face and bring my fingers against her soft skin before dragging it to her long silky hair. 

"Katniss, I have one question for you," I say.

"What?" she asks curiously, her eyebrows coming together.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Even though I'm pretty sure she'll say yes, I still can't help how my heart hammers out of my chest in anxiety.

She pauses for a long moment, and says, "Hmmm, let me think about it." When she sees the distress on my face she lets out a laugh before leaning against me and pulling me down for a long, knee weakening delicious kiss. "Oh, that's definitely a yes," she whispers before closing the small gap between us again.

**Author's Note:**

> Many moons ago sohypothetically (whose own Drabble was amazing!) challenged me to a Drabble challenge with the topic “Pumpkin Patch”. I was very excited because I was pretty new to tumblr at the time. This actually ended up as a short story instead of a drabble and is at least 2 - 3 years old at this point. But better late than never to post right? 
> 
> Thanks goes to my beta Diana_Flynn and all the lovely people who leave me comments.


End file.
